


Winning and Losing

by Ver (verloren1983)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-02
Updated: 2008-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/pseuds/Ver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru decides to pounce on Akira... in the Go Institute bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winning and Losing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sivu.

"Shindou, what are you DOING?" Akira half snaps, half hisses, at least until all of the air goes out of his chest at once when Shindou pushes him roughly against the bathroom stall door.

"Shut up, Touya."

And then Shindou is pressing up against him, sucking on his neck, and he inhales sharply.

"You're going to leave a mark," is the token protest, but Akira doesn't really want him to stop, especially as long as he keeps doing whatever that is with his tongue.

He can feel Shindou smile against his neck. "Maybe I want to leave a mark," he murmurs.

Shindou's taking his time, bruising Akira's throat lazily, and Akira can see exactly how this is going to end up. "Someone's going to come in any minute," he says. The protest isn't much stronger than the previous one, but it sounds a little better anyway.

"So?"

"You CAN'T be serious!"

"No. I'm not," Shindou giggles. "But I haven't heard your voice that high since we were twelve."

"Oh, shut up."

"Well, I can stop if you want..."

"Fine," Akira snaps. "I don't see why you continue to insist on doing this in the Institute bathroom anyway."

"Because it's fun, and exciting, and we could get caught," Shindou breathes into his ear. Akira shivers a little.

"It figures that you'd be a pervert."

"Whatever, you like it too," Shindou answers, grinding his hips against Akira's to make his point, making both boys groan.

"Oh... FINE, just hurry up."

Shindou laughs but complies quickly, un-zipping the front of Akira's pants with surprising ease considering how cramped they are. Shindou looks down and smirks.

"I knew you liked it."

Akira blushes slightly even as he squirms in impatience. He's hard and uncomfortable and he wants to make that go away as soon as possible.

"Shut up or I'm leaving," he warns. His cock twitches in protest at that.

Shindou laughs again and opens up his own jeans, and suddenly they're pressing skin against skin.

"Quiet," Shindou whispers as Akira bites his lip.

"I know, you--" Akira hisses, but is cut off by Shindou MOVING, and oh god. This shouldn't feel so good, should it? They're in a public place, after all, even if it is a bathroom. Shindou moves again and Akira practically sees stars at the friction. From the way Shindou's breathing sounds, the other boy is in a similar state, but he laughs at Akira's cut off insult anyway.

After that it's all frantic movements and delicious friction. It's almost like a game to make the other person come first, except Akira can't really be bothered to care as long as he doesn't lose, and he's so out of it that he doesn't even realize that this is contradictory. It's too soon and yet not soon enough when his body tenses up and groans as he climaxes, warm sticky liquid on his stomach.

Shindou is leaning against him, body limp and breathing heavily, and Akira knows that the substance on his skin is only half his.

"Who came first?"

"I don't know."

They both sigh. So much for the game.

"Guess we'll have to call it even for now," Shindou smirks, and Akira can't help but smile a little with him.


End file.
